


Fear

by discount_tsuyu (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: “Are you afraid?”“What reason would I ever have to be afraid of someone like you?”





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Well  
> ive gone and done it this time😔

“Are you afraid?”

Sayaka swallowed the thick layer of spit coating the inside of her mouth, although she would have argued in that moment that her throat had never felt drier. She stumbled backwards, her rear end plunging into the dirt and grass of the soccer field built next to them. Homura stood from the skinny black stool, her hands brushing through her hair. Homura snapped and in an instant Sayaka’s hands were planted into the ground on either side of her, trapped and bruised from the harsh tug from the roots that sprouted out and around her. She held her breath.

“No, and I will never be. I could _never_ be afraid of…” Sayaka blurted out, her tongue twisting and tripping her words as Homura edged closer and closer to where Sayaka sat. Sayaka took note of the roots subtly but surely brushing against her skirt, pulling it down inch by inch; centimeter by centimeter. “...you.”

“Hm...you’re presenting yourself in such a degrading manner, Sayaka Miki. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”

Sayaka scoffed.

“Yeah, totally. _I_ did this to myself. As if.”

Homura only hummed in reply. Sayaka rolled her eyes, averting her gaze. How Homura found this scenario amusing at all was a mystery if Sayaka had ever witnessed one. Sayaka observed as the people around them ignored them all together, as if they were never there in the first place. She knew something was wrong. Deep down, she _knew._ But- she couldn’t _remember anything._ Sayaka moaned, her head leaning down towards the ground. Homura smiled sourly.

“Madoka loved you. More than anything. As did she love Mami, Kyoko...Hitomi.”

“Your point?”

Homura glared down at Sayaka with the intensity of a thousand burning suns and for a split second, if only for a second, she felt as if she was experiencing the seering, burning, utter _hatred_ clasp around her body. Homura bit her lip harshly, until blood began to seep out and Sayaka watched intently as she roughly wiped it away with her thumb.

“My _point_ is that although she loved you, although she expressed her love...gave you all...everything-”

“Homura-”

Sayaka’s lips were forced shut with a wave of Homura’s hand, and she squealed as panic began to pool inside of her chest.

“You took her for granted.”

Sayaka blinked, exasperated. In a single second, she felt as if all of the air that stored itself within the containment of what she called lungs was suddenly just _gone_ ; as if it had never been there in the first place. As if she had never inhaled a single breath in her life. Her hands instinctively, steadily rose up over her chest, fingers desperately grasping at the front of her school uniform. Homura took a deep breath, seeming to almost float down from her stool as she took her seat next to Sayaka. Sayaka turned to face her, straining the ligaments in her neck in the process. Homura held a hand up to Sayaka’s cheek, humming.

“You’re so... _weak._ ” Homura whispered. Just as she was on the verge of passing out, Sayaka choked, buckling over her own torso at an extreme angle as soon as she was able to breathe again. Sayaka’s throat and lungs burned, not only with pain, but with rage. Hatred. She wheezed consistently until the blood was rushing back to her head. She grit her teeth as she glared up at Homura through her bangs.

“What are you getting out of this, _Homura Akemi_?” Sayaka spat. Homura clicked her tongue, leaning forwards on her knees. Her hands dug into the dirt surrounding the duo as her sleek black hair pooled around them.

“Oh...I don’t know...what do _you_ think I get out of this, _Sayaka Miki_?” Homura whispered, eyes wild and eccentric; the tone of her voice filled with amusement. Sayaka shook her head.

“I’m sure not even the wildest of dreams could compare to the reality _you’re_ seeking.” Sayaka replied, bleekly. Her face fell, her eyes tilting down to stare at the grass that was steadily blowing in the wind. Homura leaned in closer, a mad grin lifting her cheeks as her nose brushed against Sayaka’s. The air around them was cool and Sayaka wouldn’t be lying if she said she enjoyed the breeze lifting her skirt up every now and then. She cursed herself later on for even admitting that fact, even if only to her subconscious. Homura’s left arm inched up Sayaka’s, her grasp landing on her shoulder. Sayaka scowled as Homura brought her other hand up to play with Sayaka’s hair, tangled in the wind. The scenario was all putrid, nonsensical bullshit to Sayaka. She cursed herself once more as her posture reluctantly relaxed, and twice more when she felt herself melting into Homura’s touch. Her skin flared up, the heat rising to her neck.

“My, my, are you feeling alright?” Homura teased, as her fingers closed around Sayaka’s soft neck, her fingernails digging into the delicate layer of skin. “Do you have a fever…?” Homura asked. Sayaka squirmed around where she sat, her wrists immensely numb from the restraints that bound her to the ground. It was as if Homura’s only goal in mind at this instance was to belittle Sayaka as much as possible, until every last bit of strength was pulled from within her.

 _Wouldn’t be surprising._ Sayaka thought, bitterly. Jealousy masked by pride coursed through Sayaka’s veins, fooling even herself. Memories involving Madoka flashed through her mind and she felt herself growing weaker...duller. Her shoulders slumped as Homura’s grasp on her shoulder only tightened. Homura’s expression was one of a fanatic. Her breathing was erratic and her movements random, as she pressed her body against Sayaka’s own.

Heat traveled between them and Sayaka winced as the restraints were withdrawn, disappearing back into the earth. Homura now lay above her, hands on either side of Sayaka’s head. Sayaka gulped, anxiously. The anticipation of why Homura had brought her here in the first place was unbearable. The tension was almost too much to handle, as it boiled over; bubbling around the surface, threatening to spill.

A single bell toll could be heard in the distance, a good ways away from Sayaka and Homura. Homura laid her head against Sayaka’s chest, hands tangled in her hair. Sayaka groaned from the weight of the girl laying on top of her. The heat between her legs was intense and Sayaka felt as if she couldn’t wait any longer.

She always was impatient.


End file.
